


The contest

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Borderlands 3 characters without spoilers, Drama, Falling in love ?, Helios University, M/M, More characters to come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Slow Burn, Some characters are only mentionned, Wolf is Wilhelm drone, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: A contest start between Jack and Wilhelm. The one who fucks with more people by the end of the month win something precious from the loser. Jack can win this game easily ! Or, perhaps, some cybernetic guy will make it harder for him ?Important: English isn't my native language, so I'm really sorry if some parts end up looking weird. I wanted to contribute to this fandom and this was the first fic I've ever written in english ^^"





	1. Pumpkins.

Jack and Wilhelm look solemnly at whiteboard, both have big smiles on their faces while Nisha frowns from the bed behind to them.   
To her, the whole thing was stupid. Like those ideas only filled by a long night full of drinks and such, but it becomes obvious that the two men are going with it like none has ever done something like this at the Helios University.

"Gonna be great! Can't lie, Wolf will be in better hands once I’ve won this game." prides Jack, looking at his name on the top right of the whiteboard.  
"Don't fool yourself jackass, by the end of the month my drone will film me driving your car around Helios." They stare at each other, like if this was the most important thing in their life.

Somehow, it’s. Even when he dated Nisha, Jack cared more about his car than her. An expensive model with every accessory a young man would need (or not, Nisha isn't sure the coffee machine is that necessary considering Jack would never let anyone drink in his car). The white vehicle also has a name: ButtStallion. Nisha has no idea where this name comes from, probably a stupid video game.  
As for Whilhem, his drone is never too far from him. It’s his baby!  
"Okay, here are the rules..." Nisha yawns while she gets up of the bed and makes her way to be in front of the now famous whiteboard. " You've one month to fuck with as much persons as you can. This being unhealthy, and morally arguable, is another question. It can be anyone. Havin' sex with multiple partners at the same time counts. Note, you'll need to provide something to prove it happened. No proof means no point. And no, I’m not going to move and ask to your supposed partners if you really did fuck them."

Jack rolls his eyes, like someone could be pathetic enough to lie about this! But he let Nisha talks, the referee role perfectly suits her. It becomes obvious by the way she’s settling the contest that she loves being a part of it.  
"I don't know, a text from them work. Underwear too. Don't think you guys would steal some... But if you do, I'll find out anyway." She traces a line between their name, biting her lips like if that line was the most important thing she has done in years. Right after, she wrote her name on both columns.

This game started because of her. Long story short: She dated them both (Jack when they were around 22 and Wilhelm recently) and they tried to figure out who was the best in bed. Too drunk to remember every detail from yesterday’ night, she found them speaking about a contest this very morning and had no idea how they ended up taking that thing so seriously.

"I deserve to be on these. Even though, there's nothing glorious about it..." Jack wraps an arm around her shoulders, his smile’s all teeth. "Don't say things like that, kitten. It’s an honor to be a part of this, and everyone will agree on that. This, this will make us heroes of this damn place, fucking legends! Now, there's finally some fun going on this boring University." She pushes his arm away, menacing him to destroy his precious tiny Jack if he calls her kitten ever again. And what would he do without tiny J?  
After a short argument (about tiny J not being tiny and all that), the trio is ready to play their own little game.  
"Okay kiddos, let's the fun begin'"  
Nisha looks at Jack, already knowing who will win. He’s so handsome! Confident, charming, charismatic, ... How could he lose this?

***

Ten Days later.  
Rhys is late. Like always, but this time, he feels like Maya will fire him. Maybe not literally, but nothing sure with the blue haired woman. Blame is on Vaughn, playing D&D last night was his idea.  
The early breeze strokes his swollen face. He needs a good night of sleep in his bed, and not two hours of snoring on the floor next to Vaughn's feet. His left cheek is marked by the dice he "slept" on, his eyes are puffy, and he feels like I might’ve caught a cold.  
Without Yvette to wake him up (she needed cash for the vending machine), the board game would've finished covered in drools. Pathetic!

Luckily, she showed up and now, he’s on its way to the library. The most peaceful place on this campus, so quiet he can study there while working. Plus, it isn't too far from his dorm.  
Hands in his pockets, hood protecting his styled hair, and a scarf around his neck (hiding the beautiful tattoos), walking the twenty minutes from the dorm to the library isn't that hard. Rhys loves taking long walks, used to do a lot of these with his ex. It was before the accident.

Only thinking about this make him shivers, fingers of his right arm changing into a fist. His fist? The robot arm is cool but sometimes, it feels like this part of him isn't under his control, like it didn't belong there. Same for the left eye, a beautiful blue Echo eye Vaughn thinks is so cool, but he doesn’t know how painful it can feel during winter.

Even in autumn, when the wind is blowing like this very morning. He chose to study robotic for this reason. One day, something more human, something more him will replace all that steel.  
The University block where the library stands finally appears on the horizon. Two cars parked next to it, Maya's wreck (a gift from her fiancé) and a luxurious sport one.   
Rhys looks at it while making his way to the giant, closed, doors. Even the sudden pain in his shoulder can't stop him from liking what he sees. The person who drives it must be rich!

Fifteen minutes late! Surprisingly, Maya don't jump at him to express how she could hire someone else if he kept being late every day.  
The young woman is talking to some dude, she only waves at Rhys then gives all her attention back to the man. She looks annoyed. Probably another one who can't understand a "no, I'm taken" or a "Sorry, we don't have this book at this current moment". So many stupid people in this world, Rhys understood that after only a few weeks of working here.

Before disappearing to the locker room, Rhys glances at the man whose voice makes his heart pounds in his chest.  
That was HIM!   
Rhys' feet hurt a stupid pile of books, Maya stacked them before getting interrupted, and fell to the floor. Not. A. Good. Day.

The two at the reception desk stares at him, of course... Another humiliation to add on his already too long list. 

"You alright kiddo?" asks the man while Rhys quickly gets back on his feet. "Ye... Yeah. I'...I'... I'm good."   
Maya sighs and asks for Rhys to stop clowning around before the hot stranger can says anything else, then she gives the man her attention again. 

Rhys only hears something about here not being the right place for that. That what? He doesn't know and couldn't care less, too busy taking his phone to contact his best friend.  
As soon as he gets into the locker room, many messages are sent to Vaughn.  
-THE Handsome is HERE.  
-At the library  
-Like rn!  
-Bro???  
No answers, someone is still sleeping...

Rhys feels nervous. Should he go and talk with them or work and hope Handsome would do the first step? He almost wants to text Yvette, but she doesn't know about the crush Rhys has on a perfect stranger.   
Just a someone he once saw while going to class. It was a few weeks ago but he hasn’t forgot about him, he has never seen someone this attractive in his whole life. And that voice!

No, no message to Yvette. He already knows what she will say: Go and talk to him.   
Well, them. Maya is still here, he can hear her voice and she sounds very annoyed now.  
Rhys isn't shy, but so clumsy! His ridiculous fall proved it. Face to this man, he’s scared of doing something like, spits, stutters or says something weird, or...

He sighs and pulls off his jacket, his only priority should be working hard enough for Maya to keep him. University cost money, a lot of money. He needs this work in order to get rid of this someday.  
The Echo eye studies the yellow and black hand, at least he chose to wear the right sweater today! He likes matching colors.  
When he finally gets out of the locker room, Maya is speaking on her phone. No trace of the Handsome, too bad Rhys took so much times to decide himself.

She rolls her eyes then smiles at Rhys. There's no way she would ever fire him, not over that kind of mistakes. He works well, always knows what to do even without her to direct him.   
But of course, she isn't going to let him know that. A bit of oppression is good for the business. Proof, he’s already taking care of some books she left because of Jack.

She knows about the trio disgusting game since a moment already and still, she can’t believe Jack had the guts to ask here if could use her library as a hunting ground. Worst, he even asked her who could be interested and was ready to write their names! A pig!  
She knows at least ten different persons who would love to get fucked by the so handsome Jack, but she isn't going to help him win that thing. 

Jack and Wilhelm can be so immature once together. And Nisha isn't helping, she takes bets like it was some sort of sports.  
They are 25, time to grow up! Speaking about growing up, her fiancé is screaming something about light or slice or blood, probably all three, on the phone. Krieg needs help, and right now, it seems like he needs her help.

"I'll be back soon. Think you can handle it?" Rhys nods "Yep, no worries. Everything is under control."  
He watches her leaves and wants to stop her to ask if she knows the name of the Handsome. But it isn't a good idea, not when she’s worried about Krieg, maybe when she gets back.  
Rhys thinks he’s alone and so he starts singing while working. So bad he forgot his headphones at the dorm!   
He climbs a ladder in order to store a few books, all three telling stories of some Vault hunters and their quests to get a vault (obviously). People love science fiction.

"Nice singing pumpkin." Rhys almost fall off the ladder. His cheeks turn red as he sees who is standing under him, on hand on the leader to avoid Rhys from hurting himself stupidly.   
"Pumpkin?" Handsome raises an eyebrow and looks at Rhys' socks with a smirk. One was over his jean's, making him look like a dumb dude not even able to dress correctly. It’s a black sock covered with, well... Pumpkins.   
"That's cute. Not as much as you but still, cute." Rhys is so red, embarrassed with himself but also completely hypnotized by the heterochromatic eyes staring at him.

This man is so perfect. Soft smile, beautiful eyes, dark hair, a bit taller than him and again, that voice! Rhys can’t think straight, not with those eyes on him. 

"So, pumpkin, do you have a name?" Rhys comes down the ladder to shake the Handsome's hand.   
"It's Rhys." Is all he manages to say. His heart is singing a song in his chest, the warm hand touching his still cold skin shouldn't make him feels this way. What is he? A teenager? At 20, he should be able to talk and look confident or he’ll die single and horny.

Fortunately, the older man is a way more confident. "Mine's Jack. Never seen you before, since how long have you been working here? Is Maya hiding you so she can keep her prettiest thing for herself?"   
Rhys answers, cheeks so red and heart beating fast in his chest. It’s hard to be the prey of these beautiful eyes and speaks at the same time.

Why is this handsome man even talking with him? Then he comes to realize: "Oh, you... You need help for a book, that's it?" Rhys is ready to order whatever the Handsome Jack would needs on the Echo net if it’s necessary. He wants to see him again.   
But Jack laughs softly and surprises him: "No, I'm flirting with you kitten."

Rhys' eyes grow wide. Is this real or is he still asleep? The warm hand suddenly on his shoulder makes everything clear, his crush is hitting on him.  
"Unless you don't like that, then I can stop. Wouldn’t like to make you uncomfortable pumpkin."  
"No, it... I like you. I mean ‘it’, you flirting with me."  
Jack's laugh fills the room and makes Rhys more comfortable. Like if nothing he could do would bother the Handsome man. It’s a weird feeling, but damn if it doesn't help Rhys to forget about his awkwardness.

"You are funny kiddo!" pretends Jack even though, he only thing funny here is how easy Jack can flirt with someone. At this point, he’ll fuck everyone on the campus! Even someone like the shy dude in front of him. 

"How about you give me your number so we can talk together? Would love to stay here but I’m a very busy man." Without hesitation, Rhys simply gives his phone to Jack so he can enter the number in his contact.  
And as easy as that, they both agree to see each other later that day.  
One is hopeful, maybe this will be the start of something, maybe not a love story but the first day of a more interesting life.  
And the other... Well he’s hopeful but mostly, he’s winning.


	2. Handsome Jack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys have their... well I guess we can call this a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Hope you'll like this one. Again sorry for my bad grammar, this is really hard to write things the way you want with a basic english ^^"

"A cyborg don't count for two, you still sure about that?" Negotiating with Nisha is pain to his ass, no wonders why they aren't dating anymore!  
"She said no. Are you scared to lose?" Wilhelm tries to act cool, but he’s secretly working on building another drone.  
"Calm done, I was kidding. Even though, you should check at this guy on the Echo net! Rhys Strongfork. So freakin' hot! Can't wait to fuck him in my car."  
"And they say romance is dead.” Nisha comments, already doing her research.

Rhys isn't a common name on this campus, she quickly finds him and admits, Jack isn't lying. Pretty face, an eye blue and the other brown, some gorgeous ink can be seen in his neck, and his cool robot arm… Definitely, Jack kind of guy.   
The profile picture is a selfie, he’s posing with a friend, Vaughn. A shorter dude who’s wearing some of the most awful clothes she has seen in her life! They seem to have a lot of fun together. Making faces like they were still kids. Probably nerds...

"They ARE nerds, look at the seventh pic, on the second album. The album named ‘Fun’, they build stuff with Legos, can you imagine?"   
Nisha can't hide her surprise, why would Jack check the second album of a random guy he’s only going to fuck then goodbye?  
"Don't know, he's hot?" To him, it’s obvious, but Nisha keeps a curious look on her face. She doesn't add anything, Jack wouldn't listen anyway. Plus, she isn't his mom!  
Jack fixes his hair, happy with how he dressed up. All golden and black, like some cybernetic arm he can't wait to feel on his body. Surprisingly, he’s nervous. Probably because it has been years since he shared some private moment with another man.

The kid is into him, (but who isn't?) Jack noticed that easily back when they met and judging by the all those filthy messages they send each other since the morning, he’s damn right!  
If he hadn't been scared Maya could've come back, they would've made it at the library. Imagining Rhys panting, pants on his ankles, whispering his name…  
Plus, it would've been a first time there! 

Instead, it’s going to be Buttstallion. The back seat has seen more naked people than a public shower!  
He could bring Rhys here, at Nisha's place him and Wil shares with her, but Wil would ruin everything. And as he learned through text, Rhys' roommate is staying at their dorm all the night...  
Too bad, he wanted all space to play with Rhysie. Perhaps after the contest.

***

Vaughn watches his bro getting ready for what he calls a date, which seems far from what Vaughn would've called an actual date, but he can't say much without reading the messages.  
At least, Rhys is happy. And finally seeing someone else since the whole accident thing! It’s hard getting information about it, even worse when it comes about his ex, Kat. Those are the two things his bro hates to talk about.  
"Oh my... Stop with your hair!" Almost screams Vaughn.  
"Can't. Everything need to be perfect. And my hair refuses to cooperate." Rhys sighs and tries to fix it with his fingers.  
"Sooo... You've everything for your date, just in case he doesn't have it?"  
Rhys looks down at Vaughn sighing at his desk, all innocent and wondering. He understands by the smile his bro gives him and blushes.

"Condoms?! Perhaps I’ve some in my pocket but this, is just a date. I'm not even sure if he's going to kiss me." It’s a big lie. Jack had promised to kiss him, and more, by what could be called sexting. Is Rhys a slut? He doesn't know and doesn't want to hear Vaughn thoughts on that matter.

"Your skinny pants tell another story. And look at your shirt, ain't even legal for a stripper." The shirt doesn't let room for imagination, nipples can be seen under the thin layer. Black suits Rhys well.  
He grabs his sweat, hiding himself from Vaughn's humor. His bro is already trying to find a scene name, pretty much all of them have something to do with nipples.

"No, seriously bro, I wish you luck. It's good to see you this happy! Just, be safe, okay?" Rhys nods, then gets back on his current battle: Fixing his hair.  
He stops the fight only to pick his phone up as he receives a call from a certain Handsome. Handsome Jack.

***

At 8:30 pm, a luxurious car parks close to the dorm.  
Jack cut his phone out, no need to be distracted tonight. Not when his plans involve the incredibly good-looking dude who just gets out of the dorm. Damn was he as attractive this morning?  
Maybe it’s because of the streets-lights drawing shadows on his face with the night, or just the anticipation that soon, he’s going to make him all sweaty. Without thinking of it, Jack jumps out of his car and opens the door for Rhys. Romantic, even more when he compares it to what he did with his last "prey". A quick fuck in the cafeteria's toilet, and a step closer to his new drone. Of-course he could buy one, but it’s better when it used to be at someone else.   
Rhys keeps a smile on his face, not showing how it costs him to even gets inside a car. A few seconds, the past submerges him.   
The screams, the lights that seemed to come from another world, blood blurring his vision and Kat...

"Still with me kitten?" Jack asks worriedly. "If you've changed your mind about it, it’s not a problem."  
"No, no I... I was just impressed by..." Rhys traces circle with his finger in the air. The car looks even better from the inside, which is something! Blue lights coming from the ceiling make his left eye shines.  
"So, where are we going?"  
Jack smirks, and answers mysteriously: "Where magic happens."  
Somewhere close to the Helios Campus, is a place like no other. Not many people know about it, or cares, but Jack came a few times back when he was dating Nisha.  
At the border of a forest, overhanging the University city, this tiny paradise has the most magnificent view and Jack has the feeling Rhys would like it. Judging by the way sparkles dance in his eyes, Jack was right about that too.

The younger man is the first to get out of the car, so happy to leave after the short drive till here. On the way, while Jack talked about how he loves Buttstalion, Rhys wondered why he puts himself in such a weird situation? Sexting with a guy he barely (and barely is a big word) knows, then agreeing to see him later to concretize what they sent to each other during the day... That’s so far from who he is.

Of course, it’s been years since Rhys even kissed someone and he felt lonely. Since a few weeks now, he really thinks himself ready to get laid. His body needs it, reading fanfictions on the Echo net isn’t enough anymore, but still, this so far from the shy, nerdy, boy he’s.  
But, again, the man with him is Handsome Jack.  
"How did you know such a beautiful place?" Definitely impressed, Jack is proud of himself. Rhys turns his eyes to the sky, the moon is full and seems bigger tonight, stars are all around. Arms crossed over his chest, he walks till the front of the car, shivering.

"I know a lot of beautiful things. Come here."  
Jack presses Rhys against him, back against on his chest. It’s a cold night, and someone forgot to take a jacket. He wraps his strong arms around Rhys, enjoying the scent coming from his hair. Mint, just like he guessed.

Is it too soon to run his fingers through it? Probably not judging by how Rhys cling to him, head pressed against his shoulder.  
After five quiet minutes, Rhys takes a picture of the sky, frowning at how bad the result looks.  
"If you want to take some hot pictures tonight, kitten, I know how..." Jack whispers against his ear, making him shiver.  
Rhys' heart skips a beat, the lips caressing his skin almost made him moan. Been so many times since he felt all these things, the breath of someone ruining on his neck, an eager voice telling him sweet nicknames, hands firmly touching him...  
He turns to face Jack, falling into the so wanted kiss. This time he moans loudly, which makes Jack smirk during their second kiss. The second is longer, lips meeting a bit roughly, Jack doesn’t want to lose time.  
Cybernetic and flesh hands grabs Jack's front jacket while the older man run a hand through the brown hair.

Rhys tastes like vanilla and it’s as sweet as hearing him moan. And Jack... Well, it doesn’t make sense (even more when a hand firmly grabs one of his ass’ cheek without permission), but Rhys feels a form of security coming from his kisses.

When their tongues met, it becomes obvious to Jack that Rhys isn't as experienced as him. Though, it isn't such a surprise. After spending hours checking on the Echo web, it appeared that he hasn't date anyone since at least a year. Plus, he’s younger, and shy (except with a phone), he can't have date many people.

Jack slowly moves his tongue, letting time for Rhys to find his pace while he licks the inside of his mouth.  
After a while, Jack takes a step back to look at his prey. Rhys gasps, blue eye filled with stars like it was trying to compete with the sky. Jack let go of the ass to cup his cheeks and let a thumb runs under the Echo eye.  
"How did this happened?"  
Stars fade away in the blue and the tattooed skin grows pale. Still under the spell of Jack lips, Rhys takes a whole minute before saying something.  
"Please... Kiss me again."

After a quick frown, Jack obeys, putting more passion into this one. The younger becomes more physical, flesh hand making his way to Jack's neck while the other pats his torso. He gives so much to those lips that he doesn't notice Jack has open his sweat until he felt the cold wind on his body.

"Damn kitten, that's so hot." Now, this was a surprise! So Rhysie owns that type of clothes? Of course, the man moaning out loud as Jack pinches his nipples isn't going to say that the shirt originally belongs to a cosplay.  
Jack stares at the body under the thin layer, stroking it while his breath quickens, and his cock hardens.   
Rhys pants, eyes half clothes as he leans Jack into another kiss.   
The more experienced of the two moves fast, changing his place so the other is pinned against the car. Rhys moans are the only sounds here, like if the rest of the world was asleep and they were the only ones awake.  
He rubs on Jack to get more friction, whispering the other man name as he’s now sucking a spot on his neck.

"Wanna move inside?"  
Rhys nods, struggling to find his words as bad thoughts come to hurt his mind.  
He isn't a big fan of the idea. Fucking inside a car after...   
The cold metal is sending sharp of pain through his shoulder while he follows Jack inside. But this pain isn't much compared to the warm hands discovering his body.

Jack pushes him on the back seat, Rhys lays on his back while the older man drew hickeys around his tattoo. After a moment, Jack straightens up to admire what’s by far the most beautiful boy he has ever seen in this position.  
Hands up over his head, body floating on the yellow and black sweat, loosened hair, eyes shiny, mouth half open and breath running out of these swallowed lips,... Not only Jack is hard, but butterflies are flying in his stomach.  
So bad…  
Even if there’s a lot of space, Buttstallion isn't an ordinary car, it’s a shame for Jack to make out with Rhys here. A boy that pretty shouldn't be treated this way.  
But at least, it doesn't have to be quick.  
"What if I put on some music, you’d like that kitten?"  
Throat still blocked by a wave of bad nostalgia, Rhys nods again.   
He starts breathing heavily, like if invisible hands were around his throat, closing in until he suffocates.  
The engine roars like a terrifying beast, hiding in the dark and ready to take his second arm. Eyes closed, he fights against the worst kind of pain a human can endure, horrible memories coming from a past that seems too close.

"Pumpkin? Everything's alright?"  
Rhys didn't even hear the music until now, eyes open on a worried Jack.  
"Yes, I'm just anxious. I know it doesn't look like because of the texts I send you but I... I'm not that easy. Usually." It isn't a lie, not really. A part of this is true, Rhys is unexperienced, but he chose to hide the real reason why he’s shaking.

A warm smile lightens up Jack's face. Rhysie is so cute, so innocent.  
"I'll be gentle, I promise kitten." Before he can say anything else, the younger man kisses him with passion.  
Rhys feels better under the kisses, drowning himself in Jack scent to escape from the memories. He has the feeling that, if he stops now, he’ll never be able to have a normal life after. One where happiness and hope erase the fear, the pain, ... And all those things born from the accident that costed him a way more than an arm and an eye.  
A part of him has the strange feeling that Jack is the key. It isn't rational. It’s just... something.  
Something that he tries to show on every kiss.  
Jack gets rid of his jacket, quickly getting back to Rhys but instead of kissing his mouth, he presses his lips against the younger man stomach. He lifts Rhys’ thin shirt, wanting to feel the warm skin under his tongue as he now retraces the beautiful tattoo. 

"Jack... I..." is all Rhys can say, toes curling in his shoes. Not by the pleasure, but the sudden pain. His eyes had never given him such a kind of headache. Everything around him changes, like if a dark filter had covered the moon and took over this little paradise.  
Is the car moving? Rhys can't tell, but the engine is making loud noises in his head.  
Invisible hands are back around his neck, strangling him. Breathing becomes harder, and this time, even Jack lips on his skin doesn't help. The past wins over present, he’s too weak to fight it.  
He grabs the first thing his hands can reach, flesh one in Jack's hair while the cybernetic one clench on his phone.  
Tears fills the only eye able to cry.  
The older man stops everything when he hears a scream, followed by a sound of something breaking. Horrified, he notices the tears and how Rhys face creased with fears. What did he wrong?

The broken phone in his hand, scared noise escaping his mouth, Rhys manages to get on his legs only to fell once outside the car. Fresh air helps him gain more consciousness.  
What a terrible idea! The whole thing. So, so stupid...  
Knelt on the floor, hands pressed in dead leaves, he feels reality coming back to him for the first time since this morning.

"Rhysie, baby? Are you alright? Have I hurt you?" Jack queries, worried.   
"I'm sorry for... making you lose your time. It's... It's..."  
"No need to explain yourself." calms Jack, kneeling next to Rhys. "Take the time you need to feel better than I'm driving you back to your dorm."  
Rhys stands up fast, already walking far away from Buttstallion, from the nightmares.   
He knows there’s no way to get himself back inside a car today, not with the panic attack he had to endure like a second ago.  
He’s still shaking, and tears run down his cheeks.  
Jack follows him after shutting off the engine, jacket in his hand as he has the strange feeling the night is just starting.

"Hey! Hey!" He stands in front of Rhys. "I'm not letting you do all the way back to your dorm alone at night! You know, it's fine. I get it, you don't know me, and you're scared. Let me call a friend of yours, I’ll stay with you until they come to pick you up."  
Jack has his phone on, ready to write the number Rhys will give him.  
"No, it's not you... It's me." The older man frowns. "No..." He gets closer to Jack and tries to find the words he wants to say. "I can't get into A car, any car, can't... Not now."

Jack eyes grow wide at a small detail he notices, just a gesture Rhys isn't consciously doing. The kid rubs his shoulder where metal meet flesh.  
"Okay, so if I'm not the problem, you ain't against me walking with you?"  
The smile he gets from Rhys, if this isn't winning! 

Rhys is genuinely relieved by Jack's reaction and feels safe when the man wraps an arm around his shoulders, ready to do all the walk with him without asking question.  
He don't notice Jack's thumb rubbing the spot like if to soothe him, the one he was nervously massaging while explaining himself.  
"And Buttstallion?"  
"Pffft, unlike you, she don't need my protection pumpkin. Let me be your hero." At those words, Jack wraps his jacket around Rhys. Faux later weights heavily on his thin body.  
Jack cuddles him and makes all the tears disappear with his thumb.  
"So you're not mad at all?"  
"Who could be mad at this pretty face? Let's walk and changing your plans into something more conventional."  
Jack is cautious of not using the word ‘date’. It isn't one, just a... Little setback? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll liked it!


	3. Rise and Grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A REALLY short one, sorry. But I love how it ends. Enjoy ! :)

Vaughn doesn't know what to do, waking Rhys up or letting him sleep?  
The poor thing needs to rest, he went back so late from his date and didn't had much sleep yesterday night.  
In the other hand, they have a class this morning. History and their teacher, Typhon Deleon, is probably only going to talk about his adventures but still, Rhys can't miss it. So far, he never missed a class.  
Plus... Rhys is wrapped in a faux leather jacket, more than probably Handsome' property, and Vaughn wants -no, needs- all the details of the night his bro had.  
As he gets closer to Rhys, he calls his name softly with no intention to scares him and maybe it would've worked but Rhys' phone rings so loud it almost gave Vaughn a heart attack! Who can be associated to such a loud noise? And is this a new phone ?!  
At least, Rhys is now awake.  
"Y-Yes?" Rhys drops his blankets on the floor, revealing the clothes he wore yesterday’ night. "No, I told you... I-I... Yes, right after but... Jack, can I..." He rolls his eyes and ends up the call, already texting Jack to tell him when he’d be able to see him.

"Shit! We're going to be late, why didn't you wake me up?" Before Vaughn can reply, Rhys is running to the bathroom, leaving him alone with his questions.  
When he finally returns to their room, Yvette is there and asks for money.  
She needs it for the vending machine, of course... 

"Nice hickeys!” She chuckles. “Didn't know you were back on the playing floor, if you catch my drift." Too late to hide them, Rhys sighs and tries to find his history textbook. Better than listening to her making fun of him, he doesn’t want to lose the -already so thin- confidence he has in himself.  
He finds the book under one of the foot's bed, he replaces it with another book to stabilize it.  
"Because I know a guy you would love! Well 'know'... He's hot, he paid for my food and we hook up in the cafeteria's toilet. But still, I'm sure..."  
"Sorry Yvette but I'm not interested. Already find someone." Rhys points at his jacket to prove his point. "And I'm not so much into doing it with a guy who just had sex with you. In the toilets." He makes a disgusted face which earns him a laugh from Vaughn.  
The book in his crossbody bag, Rhys is already out, almost running to avoid Yvette's questions.  
"Money is under the board game, close when you done. We love you Yv', see you later."  
Vaughn is quick to follow Rhys, smiling at the thought of what his bro just said to Yvette.

"So, toilets no but car yes?"  
"It's different, it was Handsome Jack. Haven't feel like this in such a long time! I-I don't know. Anyway, nothing happened in his car."  
"Hickeys happened!" Vaughn laughs while Rhys pouts. "Oh bro, come on! Let me live by proxy! Tell me everything."  
Rhys stops its half run, not caring anymore about being late.  
"I suffered a panic attack... Because of the... the car and..." Even now, it’s hard to face it. Luckily, Jack didn't manage to bring the subject up right after it happened because if he had done it, Rhys would've cried.

But no, Jack didn’t even mention it after. Instead, they spent a great time together.   
They walked hands in hands and spoke about the live on this campus, they had to stop by the Rise and Grind as it was raining too much, and then talked until 2 am.   
Rhys could still feel the hotness coming from his cup of hot chocolate, Jack's smile making him blush as he held his hands while listening to him.  
It was perfect, even more than what they previously planned. Jack was that very rare kind of person who could enter in a room full of people and still gets all the attention on him. Like if any of his words could change absolutely everything.  
Even the waiter tried to steal one of his so confident smiles, but he gave all his attention to Rhys and that was incredibly great.  
Oh and his humor!  
No one has ever made Rhys laughs like this after a panic attack.

It’s a way too soon, Rhys knows it, but still... He can't stop this feeling. Maybe, just maybe, he’s already falling in love with Jack.  
Which is something he doesn't want Vaughn to know, nor anyone else beside himself.

But he wants his bro to know something else, something that might stop him from fully enjoy life if he keeps it as a secret any longer.  
"Vaughn, what if instead of going to class, we head to the Rise and Grind to talk about something?"  
Vaughn understands, only by Rhys' voice, that his bro is ready to talk about the accident. How could he say no?

***

Jack sneezes, so loud Wil drops his screwdriver. "Damn, you might be out of our contest, but some aren't. Go away with your germs."  
He sneezes again, tears in his mismatched eyes. It’s the worst moment to get sick, even worst if he caught a cold during the exams! But even half dead, he wouldn't let Wilhelm win.

"What are you talking about? I'm still three points over you."  
"Yeah but I've the feeling this is where you stop. Good for you, your boyfriend doesn't like cars!"  
Jack feels offended! His boyfriend?! Rhys was cute and all but, Buttstallion is his life. Best way to show everyone how he’s better than them, AND his most precious treasure on earth.  
Once he gets what he wants from Rhys, that would be over. Goodbye kitten!

"Let's just pretend I believe you, why Rhys? I mean, there are plenty of people around here. Why focusing on only one now?"  
Jack rolls his eyes, isn't it obvious? What a terrible hunter would he be if he let his prey go! Plus, his section of the whiteboard is a piece of art: The names matters. Adding a perfect mix of flesh and cybernetics would makes it even more glorious.

Wilhelm is suspicious about the last name written on Jack’s side, this girl doesn’t look so special.  
"Yvette? A smart and beautiful woman who once kicked Wallethead in the balls. She had to make it to the list!"  
Wilhelm isn't convinced, so many people have troubles with that Hugo Vasquez dude, she can't be the only one who kicked the dude there.  
Jack takes a jacket in his wardrobe, a brown one as he left his favorite to Rhys.  
"You know what, I'm going to find someone right now. Be careful, it means I'll add two names today."  
He leaves the room, playing with his car key. He has all day since Rhys will only be available in the evening. Impossible to convince him.   
How could a normal person skip a good sex for class? Jack doesn't know. Not many persons, but Rhysie is... Different?  
Yeah, that kiddo isn't like everyone else.  
Anyway, the predator needs to find somewhere to hunt... What’s the name of the coffee shop they stopped by during the night? Seems like the perfect place to start.


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Rhys' friends.

Jack loses his smile as soon as he sees them, his stomach’s in knots and his head is pounding. Weird...  
He’s a bit upset to find out Rhys had lied to him, that’s all. The sore throat comes from his sickness, blames on the dude wearing his jacket while taking another man's hand.  
From the parking lot, Jack can't see who’s the second dude. Only thing, he already hates him, whoever it is.  
After a few seconds, he gets out of his -so freaking beautiful- car and walks to the coffee shop. Hands in his pockets, best way to restrain himself from strangling this other dude.

How stupid this pathetic weakling looks, with his short hair, big glasses and… Rhys! Rhysie is crying?! Why? What’ve the stupid idiot done?  
Okay, the pocket thing won't work here.  
"Hey kiddos!" The intimidating voice makes them jump on their seats. Good. "Is it where Typhon give his classes now?"  
He tries to show no annoyance, wearing a fake smile like a mask and over looking at Rhys who has turned in his seat to face him.

"Jack!" The smile on the younger man face is everything but faked, he’s genuinely happy to see Jack and even manages to steal him a kiss even though, they aren't dating.

"Why were you crying?" He asks, sitting close to Rhys, in front of the other dude. Only then Jack remembers having seen him before. But where?  
"Oh nothing, just... stupid nerd things..." The little brat is lying. "Oh! Let me introduce you to my best pal, Vaughn."  
Yeah, Vaughn, of course... Now Jack remembers all the pictures he saw on Rhys' profile. So, it’s the best friend. Won't stop Jack to watch him close.  
Vaughn tries to be friendly, although the older man makes it hard for him. Frowning while shaking his hand, an amused smile on his face as he introduces himself properly, and those looks he gives him. S-C-A-R-Y!  
But Rhys likes him. A LOT. So, Vaughn ignores the prick to focus on his bro which is too mesmerized by the Handsome Jerk to pay attention to him.

"You came for the jacket? The pho..."  
"No kitten, it suits you better. I came for lunch and had no idea you'd be here. Didn't know you were such a rebel Rhysie."  
The nickname makes him blush, even though Jack is only mocking him. No later than during the night, at this very table, Rhys had told him what a hard-working student he’s, and how he never missed a class. Well, until now.

"Sooo what's up? What’s worth missing another Typhon's monologue?"  
"To be honest, we were talking about you." These eyes, same as yesterday, when he looked at the sky in his arms, even lies were beautiful once drowned in these eyes. "You've been so nice with me, and I-I haven't thanked you for... Well, everything."  
"No problemo kiddo. It was my pleasure to spend the night with you."  
Vaughn noticed the way they look at each other, Jack's hand on Rhys's hip possessively, both smiling like teenagers. He honestly wants to let them alone, feeling like he’s bothering them, but a message from Yvette changes his plans.

As soon as the young woman learned they were at the Rise and Grind, she wanted to join them. She loves this place, isn't far from there and knows they’ll pay for her.  
Perhaps it’s mean, even though, Vaughn never figured himself as a bad person, but he feels happy knowing he doesn't have to leave. With Yvette at his side, the prick will stop with those looks. Does he want to punch him? Vaughn feels like he wants to.

"I'm serious Jack, most of the people would've left me alone."  
"True, but most of them are assholes." Vaughn smirks at this, looks like the Handsome Jerk doesn't want competitors. "But if you really want to thank me, kitten..."  
Jack whispers what he wants to do to Rhys, voice soft and a hand pressing his skinny thigh.   
The pretty cyborg bit his lips, stopping himself from kissing Jack. No matter what his heart is telling him, or the things Jack is saying, they aren't dating. And he notices how the man reacted at the kiss he gave him when he saw him. Jack had been embarrassed.  
"I'm here. Right in front of you two. Just so you know..."  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry... Vaughn? That's it?" Jack faces him with a grin. "Don't you have something to do, somewhere else?"  
Rhys frowns and wants to say something but his bro straightens up and waves at someone who has just entered the coffee shop.   
Ignoring Rhys gaze, Jack checks behind him and completely lose his mocking grin. He’s screwed.

"Yvette!" Rhys calls her.  
So screwed!  
The click clack of her high heels is equivalent to the awful music of the seconds left until Rhys knows about the contest and all. Because yes, he told Yvette so she could give him a proof (a text).

He wishes he could take Rhys on his shoulder and run away, but that'd be weird. Right? A short second, he isn't so sure about that.  
But then, Jack remembers something his psycho grandma told him many times: The first who speak win the battle.

Before the two best friends can move, Jack is up and hugs her like if they were long time lost friends. "Money if you don't say anything about us." Risky bet to think she can betray a friend for money, but he needs to try. And...  
"Jack haven't see you in a while!"   
It works!   
She has that smile, this shit is going to cost him a hell lot of money, but it’s worth it.

"I was about to leave, give me your number so we can catch up soon." She gives it, whispering to him that she knows he’s rich and silence cost.

"Kitten, see you later?" Rhys nods before adding that they can directly meet at his dorm, Vaughn has a project this evening and won't be there before late.  
Jack is pleased when he leaves the Rise and Grind, all this bullshit would end up tonight. Well, maybe not completely. Nothing stops him from seeing Rhys after his name had been added to the whiteboard, nothing weird about it. Just a fuck buddy.

***

Rhys fall asleep during Sir Hammerlock's science class. Two nights he hadn't much sleep and the British accent felt like a lullaby in his ears.  
Everyone laughs when the teacher calls him out, throwing the whiteboard's eraser to wake him up. 

A tiny "Sorry" is all Rhys manages to say after the scream that had everyone laughing. Just another embarrassing moment in his story.  
Fortunately, he’s too excited about the evening to overthink about it. No car, just Jack, him, a bed and at least one hour together.  
Lube and condoms in the dresser, everything is settled. Nothing can stop them and perhaps it’s the mean reason he feels so nervous.   
Does he really want it?  
He sit on the edge of his bed and overthink about it until his head hurt.

Can a love story start like this? He seriously doesn't know. It isn't the same as with Kat, they were friends then lovers, and then ex.  
A part of him fears Jack would forget about him after they had sex. He doesn't want that to happens, not now, he can’t handle it. The night they spent at the Rise and Grind was so special, something he never experienced before.  
It was like being invincible!  
But today, at the same place... It’s hard to explain how different Jack seemed. Embarrassed by the kiss, rude over Vaughn, a bit ... Upset? He left so quickly!  
Rhys sighs, hands nervously touching the black jacket on his knees. One second, hope rise in his heart as he thinks: Why would he gives me his jacket and his phone if he only wants to fuck?   
Hope dies quickly, the man is rich! Hella rich.  
Which brings Rhys to wonder, he’s a whore for accepting gift from someone waiting one specific thing from him?  
"I need to stop thinking..."  
He knees in front of their tv and lowers himself to find his favorite video game. Nothing ever helps him more than playing a TellTale game! It’ll make time go faster as he waits for Handsome Jack to shows up.

"Already in position, kitten?"  
The younger man bangs his head on the tv cabinet, surprised by the voice coming behind him. Jack arrived sooner than he has expected! Under his large smile, Rhys forgets all his fears.  
"Would be a way better in my bed for a first time together, don't you think?"  
Jack kneels down, kissing him hard on his lips, he’s surprised when Rhys gasps and opens it up to let Jack’s tongue already enters. "Damn I love dirty Rhys."   
His hands are already under Rhys’ shirt, touching at the soft pale skin.

Jack notices how Rhys is shivering, and how -not matter how much energy he puts in the kiss- he isn’t kissing him like he did yesterday. Probably nervous.   
When their tongues touches, Jack stops, a bit distracted by all the video games on the floor.

"Damn, that's an impressive collection!" What is he doing? Rhys is just under his hands, ready to be fucked hard, why does he pay attention to this?  
Rhys presses himself against Jack, moving his head to check at the games Vaughn and him managed to collect since they were here.

"Oh this? I've more at home." Rhys is proud of his collection, doesn't care how some would call him because of this, he’s a proud nerd! It’s even written on some matching shirt Vaughn and him bought on their first week here.  
"Seriously? How many?" Okay maybe not too much of a proud nerd, he wants Jack to like him after all. "Oh... A lot more. One hundred?"  
Jack is impressed! Eyes half closed waiting for a reaction, Rhys is surprised when Jack let go of him to pick up one.  
"Did you have any idea since how many times I try to find this one? Though, I should've known, judging by the pics on your Echo’ profile."  
Rhys blushes, so Jack has checked on him on the Echo net?

"I didn't know you liked gaming. I-I mean, you don't look like someone who would spend much time playing."  
"Now you're insulting me kitten." Jack takes another one as he loves how Rhys is relaxing now that he isn’t about to fuck him. Blood, zombies and guns, perfect! "I'll kick your ass in this one and you'll make some serious apologies to me."  
Is he serious? He opens the box, handling the cd with care. Yes, he’s serious.

Rhys is surprised but doesn’t mind, it’s even better!  
They play until late, Rhys sitting between Jack's legs. This not how they imagined using this bed, nor the noises they expected to make while they were left alone together in this room.  
Rhys has more skills than Jack, making him rage out. Of course, he pretends to let the kid win because he’s such a gentleman. They kiss, and maybe at some moment Jack’s hand moved under Rhys’s shirt while he marked his neck with more hickeys.   
After a moment, Rhys stops answering Jack's questions -he wants to know everything about the kid! - and he also stops playing. Falling asleep as he felt too comfortable in Jack's arms.  
Waking him up didn't even crosses Jack’s mind, Rhysie is too cute when he sleeps. Plus, he let Jack enough time to beat his score at the game.  
When Vaughn gets back (way later than he intended to), a bit of blood on his shirt and a tissue pressed at his noose, he found them both sleeping...


	5. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Been time! I hate leaving things unfinished so... I'm back !

When Rhys wakes up, he’s alone. It makes him feel sad but just for a second, Jack has left a note on the nightstand.

‘Had to go kitten, you looked to cute for me to wake you up. Also, you snore and I’ve an adorable video to prove it 😉. See you tonight.’

As the perfect hopeless romantic he’s, Rhys places the note inside his favorite game and quickly grabs his new phone to thank Jack for yesterday. After which, he gets ready for work and is surprised to see Vaughn isn’t there at all.  
Maybe he feared to find Rhys and Jack having sex and choose to stay with the girls he works on a project with.  
He sends him a message then wait around ten minutes, but Yvette doesn’t show up. Unusual but she has probably found someone to pick her up for breakfast, it already happened and honestly, Rhys is happy since it means she won’t need his money.

When he arrives to work, at least Maya is there! Not like he likes routine but he’s so excited about last night that he only wants to talk about it with someone, sadly…  
“Krieg, please leaves those books where…”  
The whole shelf falls on the floor, leaving dust and books everywhere.  
“He doesn’t work today, and I thought it’d be nice for him to be here, surrounded by books and a calm atmosphere… Was wrong.” Explains Maya to Rhys.  
“Well, he has his own way to be creative.” Rhys doesn’t mind, not today, unlike a woman who’s got hurt by a book Krieg has thrown her way. “Hey Krieg, don’t want to do the opposite and lift the shelf off the floor for us?” Rhys tries, would be nice if the impressive man helps them to fix his mess but a book hitting Rhys right in the face makes Krieg point of view clear: He doesn’t like library and only wants to destroy them.

Rhys’ cheek is a little red but otherwise, he’s fine.  
“You should check with your director to see if he doesn’t have anything more manual to keep Krieg busy.” He suggests. “Poor looks like he wants to have fun.”  
“Knowing Torgue, he must’ve many missions for us! But I can’t let Krieg alone in the school, nor you here, there’s too much work…” before she can finish, Krieg makes another shelf fall. “Now.”  
“Not that much, and I don’t have class today. Come on, trust me.”  
Maya doesn’t have much time to consider it as Krieg works already on another shelf… “Okay then. But hey, when I’m back I want you to tell me everything about these hickeys. Don’t think I haven’t noticed them.”  
Rhys is all red but nods.

It’s only once alone that he realizes how much work he has, and that maybe he could call someone for help.

****

“At this point, it’s a routine and you know how much I hate routines…” Nisha is barely paying attention to Jack, him talking about how he’ll fuck that cyborg dude every day isn’t funny anymore.  
“But… tonight is the night!! He texted me, his weird friend isn’t there and we’ll have all the room for us.”  
Tired of this, she tries another strategy: “Great, you’ll fuck your boyfriend!” her voice is falsely happy “Now go write him a poem and leave me alone!”

Jack sighs but keeps going, he’s excited and don’t care if Nisha is in a bad mood this morning.  
“Be ready to write his name, I’ll ask him for a pic, hottest proof of this contest.”  
Nisha smirk: “Great, because Wil has already sent a picture of himself and two girls this morning. It’ll go in my new creepy collection.”  
Two? Nothing for Jack! He can do a way better and without any effort.  
“So, you’ll cheat on Rhys? Grow up Jack and just get another car.”  
“We’re not dating… You know, forget about this. Tonight, I fuck Rhys and then, I’ll go to Moxxi’s party this weekend and you’ll need a new whiteboard.”

Nisha sighs but doesn’t say anything. Again, she isn’t Jack’s mom! She didn’t even comment the way he smiles like an idiot every time he mentions the kid’s name or how he always ends up talking about him.  
Maybe at some point, he’ll notice his own feelings by himself.

“Anyway… Now, let’s work on my next application because I need money.” Jack is well decided to work today, he doesn’t know why but his mind need to be busy. A little bit weird, shouldn’t he just keep thinking about tonight? After all these efforts, he’ll get where he wanted and add the cyborg’ name to his list and get closer to win the contest.  
This was the mean reason he even talked to Rhys anyway!

For one hour he stares at his computer screen and barely listen to Nisha, who’s have many good ideas for the new application.  
Isn’t it sad? He only acknowledged Rhys existence because of a ‘fuck’ contest otherwise, the kid would’ve stayed nothing but a dude Maya mention when she talks with Nisha. And even though he’d met him in another context, he would’ve probably found him too boring.  
As Nisha slaps him for not listening, it makes him completely understand how he’s more into intimidating, confident and even dominant partners than into a shy nerd who can’t even fuck inside of a car!

“Jack?! Are you really making me lose my time?” She’s pissed, and Jack feels like she’s about to kill him when his phone rings…  
He quickly checks at the number calling, his heart skips a bit when he sees Rhys’ name. Why? Jack doesn’t know, probably the excitement for tonight.  
“It’s… Rhys. I… I should answer that.”  
Nisha frowns widely, so he can’t focus on their work but can answer to his next fuck? How can’t he see that he fell in love with what’s supposed to be just a random name on a white board?

He stands up and answer with his most confident voice, like if he hadn’t just passed an hour thinking to this young man to the point to give himself a headache: “Hey, Rhysie baby! What’s up?”  
Jack is quick to lose his smile. “What? You’re in troubles? I’m on my way.”  
Nisha sighs loudly and let herself fall on her seat, arms crossed over his chest and an expression of annoyance on her face. No, they won’t work on a new app today, and she isn’t ready to leave her job and be as rich as the idiot denying his feelings toward another idiot.

From the library, Rhys corrects: “No, no I’m fine. But I was wondering if you know anyone who could help me, we had troubles here and I need help to arrange the shelves. I want Maya to be proud of me for once, and it’d be cool to have everything fixed for when she comes back. Hey, you know the man with the drones, right? Maybe he can use one of his robots to help, would be so cool!”  
Wilhelm?! Helping Rhys?! Not on Jack’s watch!  
“I’ve a better idea pumpkin, just wait for me and don’t hurt yourself.”

He hangs up and turns to look at Nisha, a fake expression of apologies on his face.  
“No. No way, you don’t leave me now. I worked hard on this and you gonna put your ass on this chair and listen to me until we’ve finished, mister Jack John Lawrence.”  
“But he needs me, he’s alone and a bit worried and…”  
“And he can also have his own robot arm strangling him, I don’t care. Jack!? We need to finish this.”  
She’s testing him, he knows but honestly, he doesn’t care.  
“50% if you let me go now.”  
Nisha’s smile is as wild as the look in her eyes. “Deal. Now run, your boyfriend needs you.”

Jack didn’t lose a minute correcting her, what if Rhys calls someone else knowing Wilhelm? What if he learns about the contest? Wil would tell Rhys, just to piss off Jack.  
He drives fast and not even ten minutes later, he parks Buttstallion in front of the library.

When he enters in the large place smelling like old cheese and dusty books, he can’t but smile at Rhys trying to lift a shelf all by himself. He barely can lift it off the floor without his face turning red and his breath running out of his mouth.  
“Someone shouldn’t miss sport class!” He jokes.

Rhys leaves everything to welcome Jack but stops when he’s about to kiss him on the lips, it breaks his heart, but it’d be worst to have Jack looking at him like he did something wrong again.  
“I’m happy you came!”  
“Sure kitten? You wouldn’t like my friend more?”  
Jack bits his lips after talking, what’s that? Nothing is Rhys’ fault. But the kid doesn’t seem to notice it, he explains what happened to Jack and promise it won’t take too much of his time. He only needs helps to lift the furniture.  
“I wasn’t doing anything anyway kitten, don’t worry.” Lies Jack. “Plus, it’s given me an excuse to see you.”  
Without thinking about it, he presses their lips together and hugs Rhys.

He missed him, mainly because when the kid is around, Jack don't overthink. Things just happens naturally with Rhys.  
Like walking in the rain late night, not questioning the reasons he cried, doing everything to see him smile again, and noticing how much Rhys was stressed last night and so, changing his plan to make him happy again.  
It isn’t love. Jack don’t fall in love after only a few days.

“You kissed me…” Rhys’ cheeks are red and the smile he gives Jack… Breathe taking! “S-Sorry I just thought… Yesterday you looked annoyed when I did and so, I’m just surprised.”  
True, Jack had been bothered by this because he isn’t Rhys’ boyfriend but there isn’t anyone here so, he kisses him again.  
“I was grumpy, kitten. That’s all.” Now that’s true, grumpy because of that Vaughn guy.

Rhys doesn’t want an explanation as Jack doesn’t own him anything anyway. Plus, he’s here, he came to help him. Would he do that if he didn’t care about him? Maybe they’re not dating but it’s about to happen, Rhys is sure of that.

Together they took care of the shelves without problems, well apart from Jack who managed to make Rhys laughs so much he could barely work.  
Twenty minutes after, everything is done, and the kiss Rhys gives him makes everything worth it for Jack.  
“Hey, now that’s a reward! Will I get another one like this if I help you with the books?”  
“You’d help me with that too?” Rhys is happily surprised and gives Jack another kiss, this time it last longer as Jack is prepared to play with Rhys’s tongue.  
The kiss is wild, close to those they exchanged yesterday’s night and just like yesterday, Jack tries to control himself. He can’t touch Rhys too much, nor make him gasp under his lips because he wants to wait before the moment just a little bit longer before fucking him. It doesn’t mean Rhys is special or anything! Jack only wants this moment to be great for them both, not every day he has the luck to hook up with such a beautiful looking man.

Rhys hums when they part, a large smile on his face. “I’ve something to show you.” There’s something in his eyes, he now is all mysterious and excited.

Jack follows him inside of Maya’s office, somewhere he isn’t used to be in since Maya doesn’t like him much. Maybe because he fought against her boyfriend, destroyed her car “by accident”, and they don’t have the same moral values… Seriously, could be anything.  
He frowns at the picture of Maya and Krieg holding each other hand, they look dumb!  
“We should go fast here, think your boss wouldn’t like me to be here…” He looks a picture of her and some friends, all idiots! “Also, that’d be cool if you could not tell her about us, she’d tell you the worst things possible about me and I’m afraid you could listen to her. Let me talk to her first, okay kit…”

Impossible to talk anymore as he turns to face Rhys again, he has closed the door behind them and undressed himself at the exception of his briefs and socks.

“I’m a bit anxious for tonight and so, why not doing it now?” Rhys blushes and bits his lips, looking all innocent even though, Jack could guess his hardness hidden behind the last layer of clothes covering his cock. “That’s my way to thank you, Jack.”

Jack doesn’t move, eyes wide open and cheeks red (because it’s hot here, not because he’s intimidated by Rhys). The little nerd has a hot body, he isn’t as skinny as Jack thought, a pale skin decorated by an impressive amount of ink, it makes him look like a unique piece of art.  
How many had the chance to see this?

“Jack? You don’t like what you see, or you want me to get rid of this before giving me your opinion?” Rhys slides two finger under his briefs’ waistband, rolling his hips and biting his robot digits in a seductive way. He’s worried Jack could run or laugh. Laugh would probably be the worst case scenario, he’d change of University if it happens.

Out of breath, Jack close the space between them and cup Rhys’s chin. “You’re surprising, pumpkin?” He kisses him. “Are you sure of yourself, kitten? Don’t want to wait for tonight?” Jack asks but doesn’t wait for an answer before pressing kisses along Rhys’s jaw and touching the naked skin.  
He strokes Rhys’ back, hands slowly moving his ass.  
“I want you to take me here, and in my bed later.” Rhys rubs Jack’s crotch, feeling his hardness under the different layers of clothes.

Jack is just a human, and if he felt the urge to speak about the contest, he shushed it under another kiss. Later, or never.  
More like never, Rhys doesn’t need to know.  
“Show me more.” He whispers, nibbling on Rhys’ ear.  
Rhys obeys and slowly pulls off his briefs, he tosses his clothes a part and let Jack admires him fully.  
“Turns.” Like a dancer, Rhys moves only to be pressed against the door once his ass is in front of Jack, the man pins him with a hand on his neck, the other rubbing his hard cock. “What did you want me to do to you, Rhysie?”  
“I want you to ruin me.”  
No need to hear more, Jack slide a finger between Rhys’ ass cheeks without pressing it inside his hole.  
“Good kitten, now you’re going to stay like this. Don’t move, just close your eyes and enjoy.”

Rhys swallow, his cock twitch with interest, he loves the way Jack talks to him. The man commands but his touches are gentle.  
“Wait? What are you doing?” Rhys glances over his shoulder as Jack suddenly knelt.  
The answer comes fast, Jack spread his ass’ cheek and licks his entrance. It’s all new for Rhys, and he can already say he likes it a lot!

Gently, Jack presses the bit of his tongue inside Rhys and licks there a moment before going deeper. Rhys gasps, his toes curls when Jack tongue fuck him faster, he licks the inside of him until his legs can barely support his weight. It’s so good, how can this be even better than anything he has done before?

“Liked that pumpkin? Now, how many fingers did you think you can take?” Jack lubes his fingers, he always has some with him, it’s even more true with the contest going on!  
“Yours are thick… Maybe two?”  
Jack smiles and rewards the answer with a kiss on Rhys’ ass cheek. “And relaxes kitten, everything will be alright. Hands on the door, spread your legs, I take care of you.”

Jack starts by brushing Rhys’ entrance, describing little circles and teasing him. After having so many quick fucks recently, Jack needs to be even more careful to not go too fast with this one, because he’s different.  
“Damn Jack!” Rhys starts to whimper as soon as Jack presses the tip of his fingers inside.  
Jack stands up behind him, he wants to hear all his moans, sees the expression of his face while he fingers him softly, at first.  
“Language kitten…” Commands Jack, now thrusting into Rhys. “That’s it, you take it all very well baby boy.”  
“Jack? How many nicknames did you’ve for me?” Rhys laughs is quit to be replaced by moans as Jack curls his finger and hit his prostate. Rhys won’t be able to last long, been too many times and Jack is too good at it. It isn’t a surprise. Jack looks perfect, even too good to be with someone like Rhys, and probably has a bunch of ex.  
“I guess we’ll find out cupcake… Ready for a second?”  
He nods fast.

Jack presses the second faster and start a slow pace before scissoring Rhys opens. “You’re tight, kitten. I need to be very careful with you…”  
Rhys hums something than whispers with a smile “You don’t need to. I like it rough.”  
Adorable, Jack thinks, but Rhys will have to wait before Jack goes roughly with him. He needs to learn what Rhys likes the most, which parts can be touched, which are those making him feel uncomfortable… Maybe after, if there’s a second time for them, Jack can’t say and now isn’t the time to think about it.

“Three.” Begs Rhys. “Please Jack, gimme three. I want more of you inside me.”  
Jack presses the third and pinches Rhys’ lips with his, he has never moved so slow to prepare someone, nor spend so much time on their lips.  
He praises Rhys, impressed by how eager the kid can get.  
“You look ready for my cock. Will you be good for me Rhysie?”  
Rhys’ breath quickens as he heard Jack unbuckling his pants, he feels so vulnerable, naked while Jack keeps his clothes on. This thought makes him moans with arousal, even though he feels so empty without Jack’s fingers inside him.

“Wait, you don’t want me to…” Rhys licks his lips and glances at Jack’s crotch over his shoulder.  
“As much as I’d like to see you on your knees sucking my dick, we’ll keep this for tonight kitten. Now it’s your moment.”  
Truth is, Jack doesn’t want this as the last memory he could keep of Rhys. He wants something better, Rhys to completely loses his mind while he fucks him and touches every part of his body.

Jack pulls his pants and briefs down on his thighs, his massive cock pops out.  
“You’re big…” Rhys can’t but comments what he sees. “I want to help you with this.”  
He turns and falls under Jack’s mismatched eyes. The handsome guy has a special way to look Rhys, like if he loved him. Stupid right? They’re only going to be boyfriends after this…  
He helps Jack with the lube, using his flesh hand to not bother the man with the strange feeling of his metal fingers, and then pulls the condom on.  
“Now turn.” Jack commands and quickly presses Rhys against the door, moving his hips to guide his cock near to Rhys’ entrance. “That’s it Rhysie, spread your legs, gimme some space.”

“Jack…” Rhys whines in need. It’s too much, Jack can’t tease anymore. An arm around him to hold him still, Jack grabs his cock and presses the head inside Rhys.  
So tight, but they used enough lube and soon, Jack thrust hard inside Rhys.  
“It hurts kitten?” Jack can’t say with the noises coming off Rhys’ mouth are made from pleasure or pain.  
“Jack… I’m not as weak as you seem to believe.” Rhys gasp as Jack strokes his cock to reward him, he’d like to pout at how Jack is excessively careful with him but can’t pull on that kind of face as the man thrust inside his hole.

Truth is, with the scares he has around the mechanical shoulder, Jack guesses Rhys is a way stronger than he thought first but still, it isn’t a reason to be too rough.  
He moves his hips, going deeper to finally hit Rhys’ prostate. Now he can clearly say the kid is enjoying it.  
Balls deep inside Rhys, he takes the time to bite his neck before sucking on his pale skin. “You really want me to ruin you, pumpkin? But are you ready for this?”  
Rhys begs loudly, none of them care if someone enters the library and hears them. Just like that night in the wood, they both feel like nobody else exist, only them.

Jack pulls out slowly before slamming back inside and makes Rhys gasp. He does it again and again, hands now grabbing Rhys’ thighs strongly to keep him in place. When Rhys’ moans turn into something more painful, he stops and presses him against the door.  
“Sorry kitten…” He pins him with his weight, feeling this body naked under his layers of clothes… Jack has now idea how many times he’ll keep going.  
“No, that was good. I-I was wondering… Can I ride you? I’d love to see your face while we do this.”

It isn’t a good idea, Jack knows it as much as he can feel precum coming, but he can’t say no to Rhys. He pulls out and carries Rhys to Maya’s desk where he sits on her chair. Handsome Jack’ ass was there, he thought with a laugh.  
If she ever learns about this, Rhys knows she’ll fire him, but he doesn’t care right now. White Jack’s help, he lubes himself again and offers to the handsome man a nice show.  
“I’ll need you to do a live show for me! Damn kitten, you know how to touch yourself.”  
“Language, Jack.” Rhys softly hums as he tops Jack.  
Legs spread over Jack’s, he lowers himself down on Jack’s hard cock. It hurts a bit at first, but once Jack moves with him, everything feels good.

“Thanks…” Rhys bits his lips, hypnotized by Jack’s eyes.  
“Anything for you.”  
Anything except the true…  
Rhys lift himself almost off and plunge back down, this hurt but he wants to please Jack and would do anything to keep those eyes on him. But Jack is far from being an idiot, he forces Rhys to sit and enjoy the warm of having him clenched around his cock.  
“We don’t need to do it like that kitten, just move your hips.” Rhys obeys and is quick to whimpers. It’s good, even better now that Jack stroke his hardness.  
“See, baby boy? Nice and slow.”  
“Like this?” Rhys asks all innocently, stealing a long kiss to jack and moving slowly.

“You’ll get used to my dick, and then, I’ll take you wherever I want…” Promise Jack, earning a gasp and feeling Rhys’ precum on his thumb.  
“Yes, I want that.” Rhys stroke Jack’s hair, letting the man take the control. He looks dazed, breathe running out his mouth as he hums Jack’s name.  
“Good because, I want you in my bed all night. Screaming my name and begging for more.” Jack lift Rhys off his cock and takes a faster pace, pulling out and going in frenetically. This time, Rhys only feels pleasure and lowers down to meet Jack thrust.  
“I’ll use you so good tonight, we’ll ruin your sheets.”  
Jack groans, he’s so close and kiss Rhys with more passion.

“J-Jack… I…” Rhys’s face turns red from the sex, his toes curls and his heart bounces in his chest.  
“These are just clothes kitten, come for me.”  
Like he waited for Jack approvals, he comes all over the man hands and moans in a way that make Jack goes even faster. At this point, he doesn’t care if Maya’s chair break underneath him.  
And as if Rhys’s noises weren’t enough, he grabs Jack’s hands and start to lick his own cum without breaking the eye contact. Jack can’t handle this. He wasn’t ready to Rhys doing something so dirty while staring at him.  
“Fuck Rhys… Fuck…” Jack holds him down on his cock and gives him a few thrust until he comes with a long moan.

He’s shaking, his heart beats fast in his chest, this is new, and he doesn’t know how to feel about this. Most of the time he’s quick to get on his legs and keeps going like he didn’t just cum but right now, he can’t even think straight.

They stay like this a moment, catching their breath until Rhys moves and Jack sees tears. He cups his chin and presses their lips together.  
“You’re fine Rhys?” He asks when they spare.  
“Rhys? I wasn’t even sure you knew how to pronounce it!” Rhys laughs. “Yes, I’m doing more than fine Jack.”  
He wipes his tears, they came as he cum. Not surprising, Jack is making him feel things he has never experienced before.  
“Good, was worried…” Jack laughs in relief and presses more kisses on the pink lips. “Damn, you look amazing right now kitten.”  
As he talks, Jack grabs his phone. Isn’t it the perfect moment to take one, wouldn’t have a hotter proof for the stupid contest!

“You want a picture of us?” Rhys happily asks.  
Now it hurts, so much Jack feels as bad as when he was a kid and suffered from his awful grandma. Rhys thinks it’s a step in the ‘boyfriend’ direction when it’s the opposite, the picture will turn him into a prey. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Jack wants to change his mind, not Rhys… He can’t add him, right?! Rhys doesn’t count or… it’s quite the opposite, this one counts. But then he’d lose Buttsallion…  
“If you don’t want it’s okay Rhysie, maybe we can wait to put your clothes on and then…”  
“No, it’s cool. I’m not a coward.” Hell no, he isn’t and that’s dramatic. All this confidence, the want to prove Jack that he’s one of the cool kids when he’s just being used here.

Jack takes the picture but can’t even smile, not even at the sight of a naked Rhys wrapped in his arms.  
“Perfect kitten, I’ll cherish this pic.” He kisses him and smiles differently now, Rhys can tell but chose to not question it. Better not hurting himself by overthinking.

Even though none of them want it, they pull on their clothes in fear of Maya’s come back. She shouldn’t be here before an hour, but Rhys knows how low his luck is.  
“Hey… Maybe you could grab me a coffee while I store the books, and that’d be cool if you could come pick me for lunch. Vaughn and Yvette are busy, and I hate being alone.”  
It costs Rhys a lot to just ask, because he’s scared. It’s like if, finally, he understands what’s going on Jack’s mind but still try to fight it.  
Too bad, Jack can’t handle to lose. Plus, he’d lose his car for what? Just a dude he wants to fuck more than the others, that’s all.  
“Ah sorry kitten, I lied to you. I was in the middle of something when you called, this will take me all day.”  
“Oh ok… But you’ll have time tonight?”  
“Yeee-ah, I’ll try. Damn it’s already 11? I need to go. See you soon Rhysie.”

And just like that, Jack left the library without even looking at Rhys one last time. Why would he do that? It’d only hurt them both.  
Better just keep walking and forget about all of this.  
Once inside his car, he looks at the picture and feel incredibly sad. It was a few minutes ago and yet it feels like a year.

He sighs as he faces the two options left: One, he gets out of his car, explains everything to Rhys and hopes he forgives him. Two… He forgets about him and keep going on his life like he did before they met.

He stays a moment here, and comes to a simple conclusion, Rhys will reject him as soon as he’ll learn. Jack will look stupid and probably lose Buttstallion because Rhys is the type to whine about everything out loud. Unfair to think like this but Jack needs to.  
“Sorry Rhysie…”  
He whispers but as if to contradict himself, he deletes the picture.


End file.
